


Silence

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [27]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, fairy ball, silent game, with clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Imagine your OTP/3 are having sex and person A proposes they play the silent game. Whoever makes a noise first has to ‘pay’ the partner(s) who win.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Imagine your OTP/3 are having sex and person A proposes they play the silent game. Whoever makes a noise first has to ‘pay’ the partner(s) who win.

Marianne leaned into Bog, her lips warm against his neck. She looked beautiful tonight in a long fairy court dress, flowing spider silk formed the skirt, the bodice highlighting her pert breasts. The deep plum color of it worn with a bit of glittering crystal made her look like part of the evening sky. Even her hair had little crystals littered throughout it and her wings seemed to shimmer with their own light. She kissed his ear, Bog having to crouch a little so she could reach, his arm around her waist. She smelled like night flowers and wild winds. 

They were at one of the many fairy dances that these people seemed to always have a reason to hold. Bog figured they looked at every change of season, the wind blowing funny or a flower blooming as a chance to have a formal dance; this particular dance was to celebrate the start of the new year. Marianne knew Bog was not fond of fairy dances, he felt too awkward as he towered over everyone else—though he danced beautifully. She had grabbed his hand and slipped off to a corner of the ballroom hidden by curtains and darkness once the ball was in full swing. The last time they had attended one of these, the two of them had managed to get away to a gazebo, but now the weather was too cold and rainy for them to make an outside escape. 

Marianne had pulled him into the corner and immediately started to nibble on him. 

“Marianne someone is going to see us!” Bog hissed as his claws caressed her wings. She shivered with pleasure at his touch, but moved up his neck to suck on his ear again. 

“Then be very, very quiet.” 

Bog's eyes widened, looking sideways at her. “What?” 

She grinned impishly. “We are going to play the quiet game. You have to be very, very quiet and if you can't, then you have to pay me.” 

Bog looked slightly confused. “Pay you? How?” 

She smiled slowly. “Oh, I will think of something.” 

Marianne pushed Bog up against the wall, her hand sliding down between his legs. He jerked, swallowing down his moan as she started to rub sensually, her small slender fingers knowing exactly where to touch. The look on his face was a mixture of pleasure, lust and “Oh, shit, we are going to get caught,” all of which made her giggle as her hand moved over the plates of his outer armor until she had his hard, smooth erection in her hand. Bog let out a breath, trying not to moan when she pulled his erection out. She squeezed her hand around him, causing Bog to stifle another groan.

Her hand was firm as she held him, beginning to pump slowly. Bog bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from making a sound as she moved her hand up and down, making him harder, his erection pulsing in her grip. He tried to ignore the sounds around them of the dance, music, voices, the fear of getting caught—it was all exciting and terrifying. Her hand was slightly rough, the callouses on her fingers and palm creating an erotic brush along his shaft as she quickly forced all thoughts but being quiet and enjoying her touch away. 

But when she dropped to her knees in front of him, her long skirt billowing around her, Bog nearly crawled up the wall. His eyes moved around so fast, he was sure they were going to get caught,but so far no one had come even close to this corner. But then coherent thoughts fled again, except must stay quiet, as Marianne brushed her lips over him. He was hot in her hand, silky, pulsing, warmth, so that when she wrapped her mouth around him, she almost made a moan of pleasure herself. He always felt good in her hand, her mouth, her body. Doing this to him was one of her favorite things in the world, the erotic pleasure of him, everything about him made her body and soul ache for him. She loved him so much, tasting him, pleasing him turned her on even more when she could watch him react to her attentions. His reactions were like a drug, she wanted to experience more of his pleasure. 

Her tongue made a slow circle over his erection causing him to bang his head against the wall, the only sound was the thud of his head. 

Marianne smirked, pulling deeply on him, hollowing out her cheeks with the intensity of her pulling pressure. Spirits!! She loved this goblin so much. His staff banged against the wall as he adjusted his grip, trying to keep it and himself upright. She giggled under her breath, but all he felt was the vibration as she managed to not make a sound. Bog leaned his head against the wall behind him, trying not to accidentally knock himself unconscious with banging his head on the wall as he tried to suppress the noises he wanted to make. His eyes were screwed tightly closed as he let go of a deep exhale. 

Marianne ran her mouth down his shaft, pulling his hips toward her. She grinned when she heard a very slight whimper from him. She sucked, licked, wrapped her tongue around him, until she felt his legs tremble. She stood up slowly, licking her way up to his mouth, whispering. “I heard that.” 

Bog groaned. “I'm trying, my love.” 

She gave a quick look around, they were still alone and unnoticed. “I want you now, Bog.” Her voice was slightly hoarse with need, her fingers stroked down his chest. 

He grimaced. “Here?” 

She giggled. “Yes.” She put her finger to his lips. “Shhh...remember.” 

Bog leaned his staff against the wall carefully, then grabbed her, spinning her around so quickly she didn't have time to react at all as he pressed her up against the wall. His clawed hand pulled up her dress, moving his claws between her legs, a slow smirk forming on his lips when he realized she was not wearing anything underneath. She had to stifle a surprised laugh of pleasure as he lifted her up, his fingers stroked between her petals making her choke on a groan, his rough fingers rubbing against her. She jerked against his digits, his claws were firm, but delicate. He inserted one claw into her wet opening, slowly pushing until she bit her bottom lip arching up off the wall. He pulled his claw back, then pressed it in again a few more times feeling her climax coat his fingers, her body vibrate as she choked on her cry. 

He shifted her position against the wall, removing his fingers to grab his erection. He bent his knees coming up at a slight angle so he could penetrate her in one fluid motion of his hips. Bog flattened her against the wall, their bodies connected, her legs hooked around his hips. Shadows danced across them as dancers moved by the curtains, Bog kept one hand on her rear, she wrapped her legs securely around his waist his other hand pressed up against the wall. He started to move, thrusting into her. Marianne swallowed her groan as he pounded her against the wall, his hips thrusting with deep, forceful movements. 

Bog had to struggle to keep his wings in check, knowing they would make a loud rattling sound with the intensity of his sexual pleasure as he fucked Marianne. She whimpered, trying to keep silent, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Bog pressed in closely, her dress bundled up between them. He captured her mouth forcing his tongue between her lips. She took it gratefully. They groaned in soft whispers as he jerked his hips against her, her muscles squeezed around him, he arched his back, a silent moan on his lips as he felt her orgasm around him, tightening her inner muscles until he released inside her. He held her against the wall, both of them tightening their hold on each other, neither making more then a breathless noise against the other. Bog gathered her close unwilling to pull out or away from her. He buried his head next to her neck, breathing her in and trying to catch his breath. Marianne's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried against his chest. Her eyes closed. “I love you so much, Bog.” 

Bog shifted his hold a little, pressing closer if possible. “I love you, my tough girl, my princess, my queen,” his words a breathless whisper. She smiled. If he could, Bog would stay inside her, carry her back to her room, strip her of this dress and make love to her again. 

“So who won the quiet game?” Bog shifted position a little though he did not pull away. 

Marianne giggled. “I call a draw, though I made less noise than you.” 

Bog snickered. “Only because your mouth was full for part of it.” 

“Bog!!” Marianne hissed while a deep blush crawled across her cheeks.


End file.
